Almost Married
by BabyyBre
Summary: Squel to Don's Secert...this story follows Don and Sara in everyday life with the pressure of being a superstarand being a cop...and getting married...bad at reviews sorry!
1. Unthinkable

Chapter One: Unthinkable

* * *

(Sep 7th 2010 - E!News)

"Sara Miller caught in Las Vegas fliming on the streets for her new movie, "Unthinkable." She was holding on to her castmate, Matthew Grey Gublar."

They showed a picture of Matthew hugging Sara from the back.

"When we interviewed Matthew about Sara, he had nothing but good things to say about her."

Matthew came on the tv. "Sara is great. Wonderful. She always has a smile on her face. She has a great personlitly and she shows it every time shes on set. She loves acting and she has a knick for it. I hope I get to work with her again."

"Sara was spotted at JFK Airport this moring coming back to Vegas."

"Hey! Sara! Welcome back! A few words?"

She came over. "For E!, always. What's up?"

"We just wanna ask how flimming in Las Vegas was."

"Vegas was wonderful. I had so much fun flimming and acting." She smiled.

"Is there an acting carrer in for you?"

"If it was that fun, YES!"

"Check out all the fun with the premire of "Unthinkable" tomorrow here starting at 5. Where we will be live with all the starts."

* * *

(Sara and Don's Apartment - Sep 8th 2010 - 4:32 pm)

"Your late!" Sara Miller yelled when she heard the front door slam shut.

Don Flack peeked hus head into the bedroom and saw his fiance in a chair with one person doing her hair and another doing her make-up. "Sorry. I was with my mother going thorugh dresses for the wedding and then I had to run to the store and get a suit. Thanks for calling." She smiled. He showed the black suit he just picked up. It was the classic, black pants, black jacket , white undershirt and a black tie. "What do you think?"

"It's perfect."

"Your nervous, Sara." He said. "Why?"

"About the press. I just...I just don't want them to say bad shit about you." Sara replied.

Don came in and infront of Sara and kissed her. "I'm not worried, Sara. And you shouldn't be either. Avan? Adian? Are you two worried?" Don asked Sara's hair and make-up people.

Adian smiled. "Nope." Avan shooke his head no."

"There you go. Now, don't worry. Everything's going to be fine." He looked at her until she smiled. "Ok. I'm going to jump in the shower." He looked at Avan and Adian. "Keep her happy...will you?"

Avan waited until Don was in the showers, to say, "How did you mange to get him, Sara?"

She laughed. "I have no clue, Avan. No clue. But I am so happy."

"And you're going to look great, Sara."

(4:56 pm)

"Don. I'm ready. Are you ready yet?"

Don came out dressed in his suit minus the jacket. He stared at his beatiful fiance. "Baby." He smiled. Her hair was in a loose ponytail and you could see the blond highlights perfectly. She wore a white Vera Wang dress that hung off her body like it was made just for her. Her necklace, earings and braclet matched.

"How do I look, Donnie?" She asked.

"Beatiful. You look beatiful." He said. He grabbed her hand and brought hrt closer to him. He kissed her lips softly and from the corner of her eye, he saw her enagement ring on. "What are you wearing? You're wearing the ring."

She smiled. "They're going to find out sometime, right? Why Not tonight?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure." She said. She grabbed his jacket off the bed and handed it to him. "The limo's waiting outside. Let's go." She grabbed her small purse and followed him out.

* * *

(Red Carpet - "Unthinkable" - 5:42 pm)

"Is there anything good you want to say about first time actress, Sara Milller?" Eli Maddison asked Matthew Grey Gublar. Eli worked for E! News.

"Sara did wonderful for her first time. I love her so much and I can't wait to see her agian and work with her agian." Mathhew said. He walked away from Eli.

"Just good words for rge beatiful superstar." Eli smiled. "And here comes Sara now."

Sara was walking down the red carpet, stopping every few seconds when the carmea men asked for a picture with her and the "Mystery Man."

"Sara, a few words for E! News, please?"

"Sure." She walked by Eli.

"Sara, you looked wonderful. Beatiful." If you were looking at Don, you could tell he tesned up a little bit. "But who is this?" Eli asked her.

She smirked. The arm that held on to Don, became tighter. "This is my date, Don Flack." Don smiled but kept quiet.

Don saw Eli's face change to dull from pure happiness, like he struck gold, when he saw the ring on Sara's finger.

"What is that?" Eli asked.

She smiled and laughed lighty. "I'm engaged."

"To who?" Eli asked.

Don kissed Sara's head and smirked. "To a New York Dectivce." She smiled. "Anything esle you want, Eli?"

"Can you just say your name and your watching E!News.?"

"Sure thing, Eli." She said. SHe looked at the carmea next to Eli and said, "I'm Sara Miller. And your watching E! News."

"Thanks, Sara."

As Sara and Don walked away, Don whispered in Sara's ear, "Told you that would be easy."

"Oh. Shut it.." She hit his arm playfully.

"Sara! Sara! Could we get a picture of you and Matt!" Someone yelled from the press.

Sara turned to Don and kissed him. "This will only take a second. I'll be right back."

She joined Matthew, who was only a few feet away from her. They hugged before they posed for pictures. "You look great, Sara."

"Thanks, Matthew. You look handsome." She replied with a warming smile on her face. Matthew wrapped his arm around her back and stood tall next to her. "I'll see you inside." She said after they were doing posing for pictures.

"Bye, Sara. Tell your boy I said hi."

She laughed, kissing Matthew's cheeck. "Pretty Boy says hi." She laughed, grabbing Don's hand.

* * *

(Inside the Movie Theater - 7:16 pm)

"Please welcome to the stage the stars of Unthinkable, Matthew Grey Gublar, Sara Miller, Channing Tatum, and Matt Bomber. And the flim director, Lass Hallstorm."

Each person came on stage smiling.

The dictor f the flim, held a mic in his hand, "Hi, I'm Lasse Hallstorm. And I want to thank you for coming to the premerie of Unthinkable. We want to introucted you to the wonderful actors and actress of the movie." Lasse handed the mic to Channing Tatum.

"Hi, I'm Channing and I play Danny Andrews." He passed the mic to Matthew Grey Gublar.

"I'm Matthew Grey Gublar and I play Dean Andrews."

He passed the mic to Sara."Hi." She smiled. "I'm Sara Miller and I play the only girl in the movie, Isabel Rossi."

She passed the mic to Matt. "Hi, I'm Matt Bomber and I play Sara's big brother in the movie, Carmine Rossi." He passed the mic back to Sara.

She smiled. "Please enjoy the movie."

All five people walked off the stage. Matt grabbed Sara's hand. "You finally wearing the ring." He stated.

"Yup. People should finally know. Yuour still coming to the wedding right?" She asked him.

"Yes. I'll be there. I promised in Vegas, didn't I?" She shooke her head yes. "Alright, then. Don't worry Sara."

"Ok." She smield. "I won't worry."

He laughed lightly. "By the way, Sara. You look wonderful tonight." He kissed her cheeck before he took off.

"Bye-bye silly." She went to go find Don.

* * *

(Sep 9th - 1:11 am - Extra)

"Breaking couple news tonight. Fun, bright and bubbly. superstar, Sara Miller showedoff a dimond ring today at the Unthinkable movie premire. She was all smiles and giggles when she intoruced her hubby to be, Don Flack of the NYPD. Hopefully, Sara will give us more deatials about the engament and Don when she's here later this week."

* * *

please review!

(Unthinkable is a book I wrote ealier this summer...:) )


	2. Realtionship

Chapter Two: Relationship

( Sep 9h – 8:17 am- Hollywood Records)

"When everything's falling apart, and you can't get a grip on reality. I'll be by your side, to put you back and in your place. And I promise you, I will always be there for you." Sara sang quietly as the music ended.

Robbie laughed as Sara walked in the room. "How was it?" Sara asked.

"It was good. Very good, Sara. You're gonna be a talented writer." Robbie smiled. "Your gonna make it big, Sara."

"You know it." She laughed. Sara stepped out of her recording and jumped on her couch.

Her cell phone rang, "What are you doing babe?" She smiled at Don's voice.

"I'm sleepily." She said.

"I'm sleepily too." He mocked. "Well, guess you don't need to do your concert today." Don knew Sara was grring on the other side of phone. "Babe..."

"I need coffee, love." She answered after a few minutes.

"Me, too. How about I come pick up and we can go look at churches..." Don stopped talking, hoping she caught on to what he was saying.

"Sure." He felt her smile through the phone. "That sounds perfect, Don. So...I'm guessing you finally picked a date. Tell me what it is!"

"When I see you." Don laughed when he heard Sara groan. "Love you baby."

"Love you, too." She hung up the phone as she slipped on her black high heels and made her way outside.

Sara made her way into Don's brand new black SVU and was greeted with a kiss. "Hi, amazing." She giggled at Don's word. "The date is December 1st."

She smiled big, "That sounds perfect. So...um...coffee?"

"Yes, let's go get coffee. Silly girl."

Don took her hand and brought her into the sixth church they looked at today. It was a small church and he hoped that this church was the perfect church. He looked and smiled when he saw that Sara was speechless. "What do you think?" asked Don.

Sara looked at him and simply said, "I want to get married here."

Don laughed. "Okay, good. This is my favorite place. After my grandparents left Ireland, they got married here." He smiled. "I guess it has a special place in my heart...like you do."

Sara blushed as she made her way to Don. "This is beyond perfect." He kissed her, passionately.

Don laved, on Sara and his king size bed, in nothing but his boxers. He watched the 11 o'clock news as Sara slept. Her head lamed on his chest and her arm wrapped around his, making it impossible to move one arm but he enjoyed this.

He enjoyed the time that it was just Sara and him. The moments that no one could take away from. The moments he looked at Sara and saw what she was really thinking and feeling, a face he kept only between Sara and Don.

Don looked at Sara and frowned. She looked scared, which wasn't good. She was in a nightmare. She had nightmares since the night at Grazie.

Her eyes opened suddenly and Don quickly kissed her cheek and said, "I'm okay. Your okay." She squeezed closer to Don and put her face in his chest. "Did you have another nightmare?" She shook her yes. "It's okay."

"Don...I don't want you to ever die." Sara said it with the voice of a child. It was hard to remember that Sara could be innocent when she wanted too.

"I will try to keep that promise to you, baby." Don kissed her head softly and moved closer to her. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I just...sometimes I panic. I'm walking the streets of New York, I see someone coming towards me and I panic. I think what the fuck is...I think they might kidnap me...its stupid Don."

He reached for his fiancé's hand and frowned at her words. "You're getting a body guard. And I'm not taking no for an answer. I have a couple ex-Marines and ex-cops that would love the job. But most importantly you will be safe."

He heard her laugh and wonder why she was laughing. "Safe...I adore the word. But do you know where I feel most safe?"

"Where?" He asked as his free hand played with her hair.

"With you, Don. You always make me feel safe." She answered yawing. "I always feel safe with you."

"I know, hunnie." Don replied. "And you always make me feel clammed and loved."

A couple minutes with by, Don heard Sara's breath clam and he knew that she was asleep.

Don smiled as he moved around and got comfy before he wanted to drift to sleep.

Don woke up from a dream state and looked to Sara, who still slept. The alarm clock read five fourth-five am. He loved watching her sleep. He got up and got ready for work before he leaned and kissed his fiancé on the lips whispering, "I love you." Before he headed out.

(The streets - Brooklyn, NY - Sep 11th – 5 am)

Sara loved New York in the early morning, when the city was seemed perfect. She leaned down and tied her Puma's tightly. She looked around before she put her headphones in and started to run.

She let her mind wander as she ran. She was meeting her fiancé, Don Flack, at his station house. She got there in twenty minutes.

Don was on his second cup of coffee, with his feet on his desk, as he looked around the station house. The house was a bit calmer then usual. Don put on a smile as soon as he saw her step into the building He got up from his desk and pulled her into a kiss. "Hey babe. How was your run?" He asked.

"Good." She smiled. "But I'm tired and want to lie down next to you."

"Didn't get much sleep, I'm guessing." Don said to her and she shook her head yes. "I'm sorry...but today and tomorrow I'm all yours. Go sit down at my desk, I'm going to go punch out."

"Okay...hurry back."


	3. Happy:

**Chapter Three: Happy (:**

(Inside New York Knicks Stadium - Sep 12th - 2:17 pm)

Sara sat on her Blackberry, and tweeted. "Starting my tour on the west coast tonight, hope you will be here tonight. (:"

(CSI Floor - 53 rd Floor - Mac Taylor - 2:52 pm)

Don, Danny and Mac sat around the "war" room table and sat quilety. Each looking into their own cold case file. Lindsey walked in and sat on a chair, sighing. Each man looked at the girl. "Something wrong?" Mac asked.

"You know it's hard, you give me cold cases. Expect me to find all the anwsers and are never around when I do find them." She threw her hands in the air, she heard Don and Danny laughing at her.

"What did you find, Lindsey?" Asked Mac with amusing smile on his face.

"Fingerprints on a postcard." She smiled back at Mac. "1981 case. The fingerprints belong to a career criminal. Cristico Salvatore." Lindsey again smiled.

Don looked up from his file and asked, "Who did you say?"

"Cristico Salvatore." Lindsey reapeated the name.

"Shit." Don swore. He looked at Danny, he had the same worry in his eyes. "How old is that case?"

She looked down at the file and laughed nervously, "Um...the day you asked Sara to marry her."

(NY Knicks Stadium - 3:13pm - Sara dressing room )

She looked in the mirror, smiling as she put on sparkly pink lip gloss on. Her make-up arist glanced at her in the mirror in laughed. "Imma go get a coffee. You want one?" All she got was a head shaken yes as she danced on her heels to Bruno Mars, The Lazy Song.

She sang along as she threw her hair into a ponytail. It was two hours before her concert and she wanted to surpise some local kids down the street.

She waited for new bodyguard, so she could leave.

(The CSI Locker Room 3:38 pm)

"Are you worried about her?" Danny asked as he washed .

"Yeah. Just...she has a lot of bad luck following around her. And everything that I heard about her father...I don't want him around her." Don sighed.

"Why don't you go see her tonight? It'd make you feel better and I'm sure she'd love to see you there." Danny smiled. "Come on...let's get back in there before rumors start."

(Basketball Court - 3:47 pm)

Sara stepped out of the bullet proof SVU and smiled as she saw two teams of three boys playing each other and six little girl huddled around . She laughed, as she waited for her new body guard to get of the car. ", are you sure you want to this?"

"Yes." Sara anwsered. "Alex, I know the Marines taught you to be polient but hell...lose the MS and call me Sara please."

"Alright." Alex said with a soft smile. "I can see what Don sees you."

"How long have known Don again?"

"Since I was seven year old, ...Sara." He quiclky corrected. "I grew up with, then served in the Marines with him."

Sara was going to say something but they were interuppted by one of the girls screaming. "SARA MILLER!"

Sara laughed and said, "Hi, guys." She smiled. "How are you guys?"

The little girl who scearmed her name ran up to Sara and threw her arms around her, forcing her into a hug. "My name is Ally." She giggled. "I'm your biggest fan."

"Hi Ally." Sara kneed down, so she'd be eye to eye to her fans. "Hi everyone." This was one of her favortie parts of her job, talking to kids. "Who winning?" She asked the boys who stood in back of the girls.

Three of the six boys raised their hands and shly said, "We are."

"Nice." She gave the boys a high five. "Does anyone like the Knicks?"

"Me!" The smallest boy seemed to yell as loud as he could.

"Then your gonna love this surpise." Sara was about to get up when Alex showed up behind her with a box. "Thanks. Kids, this is my friend Alex." She smiled thanks as she took the box from him and sat it down close to her. "I brought some extra Mets stuff." She said them. "I got some jersey, some sweatshirts, a couple basketballs and other stuff."

She saw the kids look at each other and smiled. She glanced at Alex and simply said, "Priceless."

(CSI Break Room - 4:15 pm)

"I'm heading out." Don smiled before he waved good-bye to his friends. "See you all later."

Danny waved bye before he looked at the unopened file infront of him. The folder only had two words on it. He always wondered about Sara's father.

"Danny, do you think that Don is going to tell Sara?" Lindsey asked her husband. Her voice interuppted Danny's thoughts.

"No. Don won't want to ruin Sara's happiness. Her new tour starts today. So, she's keeping herself busy with everything she has to do." Danny anwsered his wife.

"Do you think that's why Sara doing the tour? To get her mind off of what happend to her..." Danny shurrged his shoulder's, unsure how to anwser her question. Because he thought about it, but he hoped it wasn't true. He looked at his wife as she smiled, "Let's go. I can't wait to see her in acition tonight."

Danny laughed as he let Lindsey dragged him out of the building.

( Sara's Dressing Room - NY Knicks Staudim - 4:22 pm)

Sara almost ran into her dressing glancing at Adian as she slipped out of her sweatpants into jeans. "I know. I know. I'm late...shoot me." She said she took a black ponytail from Adian and quiclky put her hair into a ponytail.

"Did you enjoy your time with the kids?" Adian asked Sara as they walked runned to the basketball court where she was throwing her concert.

"Yeah. There was this little girl Ally who looked up to me like I was like God. It makes little kids in this world, to remind you, the whole world is watching."

Adian laughed as she smiled, then jumped on stage. "Alright. Let's start this."

The music started and Sara grabbed the mic off her table.

(Sara's Dressing Room - 4:41 pm)

"Hey babe." Don said as Sara slipped into her dressing room, shutting the door behind her. "How's it going?" He asked as he drank from his coffee.

"Um...I'll take that." She giggled as she slipped her hand in his. "How was work? Mac still having you working on cold cases."

"Yeah. It's nice to have a little break but I miss being out on the road." Don anwsered. Sara sat in Don's lap, her head on his shoulder with a smile on her face. "Babe...you need to gain weight. Just saying."

She laughed but she knew it was true. "Shut it..."

"I'm not saying that your not perfect. Because you are. I just wish that you were healthy...healthy like your doctor wants. Sorry..."

"I know. I just worry you." Sara sighed before she burried her head into his chest. Don knew that they were done talking, so he squeezed her a little tighter to tell her that he loved her.

(Inside the statdium - 5:36 pm)

Danny laughed smiling as music started up, the lights went down and Don, finally, joined Lindsey and him. "How's she holding up?" Danny asked.

Don sighed as he looked around. "She's holding up." Don said. "As well as she can."

(5:43 pm)

"Run. Run, fast as you can." Her voice rang out as the music brought her voice out louder. "Let noone see who you are, my love."

Everyone searched around the staduim, looking for Sara but noone could find her.

"In black, with a tie around your neck. Ready for anything, because with your gold badge. Your not just protecting your city, but your protecting our love."

Danny looked to Don and smiled. This song was about him. Don opened his mouth to say something before a light landed behind him.

"A flash of red and blue before you kiss me good-bye. In my mind...I wonder is this the last time?"

Sara was walking down the stands in black high heel boots, black skinny jeans and a white laced tank top with a black leather jacket that belonged to Don. Her hair was twisted into a ponytail and she wore red lip stick. She looked and felt like a star. She moved down the stands slowly as she smiled to everyone, and laughed as she saw Don enjoying her newest song.

"Then I remember...how every night I fall asleep in your arms. You smile like your a little kid, tell me that you can't help but to enjoy life. Then I remember...what made me fall in love you."

Sara leaned in, taking her from her mouth and kissed Don softly on the lips. "I love you." He whispered as she was pulling away from him.

She smiled her sideways smiles to him as she put the mic back by her mouth and started to sing again.

(Backstage - 7:39 pm)

"How you feeling?" Robbie asked Sara.

She just got off stage with a smile on her face. "I'm doing great. Feeling great."

"Good." Robbie said.

"I think I wanna do one more song before we end the show." Sara said.

"Alright. Tonight is your night." Robbie replied. "Go get it."

She took off her leather jacket and handed it to Robbie. "I'll be back." She said with a smile.

"Have fun."

(Stage - 7:45 pm)

"Y'all ready for a party?" She screamed into the mic. Her fans screamed back.

"When I was ten years old...they told me I'd never make it. When I was 13...ready to take on the world, they all laughed at me. Telling me I won't go no where." She sang and gave everything she got. She danced around the stage, with exictment on her face.

"But look at me now. Stronger then ever. You can't put me down anymore. I'm not a scared little girl afarid of ."

She flipped her hair and smiled even bigger. "I won't let fear run my life anymore. Cuz I'm here...stronger than ever."

She heard people from the crowd reapting, "stronger than ever."

"I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm someone to love or adore." She posed for a second and smiled before she countied on and smiled.

"Weither your a boxer getting ready for your first fight, or dancer stepping into the lights. A singer ready to show...her...thing or an actor ready put a show..."

(Backstage - 8:16 pm)

Don was the first who greeted Sara when she got off stage. "Hey babe." She was interuppted by Don's lips crushing hers.

"You were great. Just wonderful." Don smiled. She hugged him, not letting him go.

After a couple mintues, Danny started to fake cough. The couple spilt, and Danny made his way to Sara and hugged her. "I'm so proud of you, Sara. You were great out there. And...I loved your last song. That..."

Danny smiled. "I don't know how to discribe it. But it was a great song."

Sara smiled weakly to Danny and said, "Thanks. And thank you for tonight."

(Streets of NY - 12:03 am)

Sara held her high heels in one hand and her arm wrapped around Don's arm. She looked back at Don then to Alex, who was walking with them from the Knicks stadium to their apartment. Sara listened to Don talk about his day at the lab, and old cases. She thought of this moment as perfect.

"You alright, babe?" Don asked Sara, interupting her thoughts.

"Yeah." She smiled. "Today was a great day. For both of us."

Don laughed agreeing with her. "So, what did you do today?"

"I meet this little cutie, Lilly." Sara began to tell Don.

(Don && Sara's Apartment - 12:47 am)

Sara was the first to strip down to nothing before slipping on one of Don's t-shirt's and she went quiclky went under the covers. Don smiled at her, "Cupcake? Do you like my old blanket?"

"Guilty as charged." She blushed. "Come here Donnie boy."

He took off his shirt quickly, followed by jeans before he joined her in bed. "Sara Flack, will you be mine forever?"

She smirked and replied, "Of course."

* * *

Please Review(:


	4. I thought

**Chapter Four: "I thought…"**

* * *

**(Sep 13th - 9:39 am - 3rd Street)**

**Danny and Mac looked at each other when Don walked on scene. He wore a black suit with a dark pink tie. His white undershirt untucked and messed up on the bottom. Both saw the red lipstick at his collar of his shirt and on his white pale neck. He had a goofy smile planted on his face and eyes full of discration. He held his coffee cup in his hand tightly as he looked to his friends and asked, "What happened?"**

**Danny laughed out loud, not being able to keep it inside anymore when he saw the bright pink socks peeking through his Italian made shoes and suit leg. "Did you have a good morning?" Danny asked his best friend. **

**"Yeah." Don answered a bit confused.**

**"You have a little lipstick on your neck...and collar." Mac added with a smile. **

**"Oh..." The pale dectivce turned bright red. **

**Danny again laughed then answered Don's earlier question. "Two shots fired. One landed in the chest and one in the leg." Danny answered.**

**"Alright." Don replied. "I'll go ask some questions."**

**"Get the lipstick off first." Mac smiled.**

* * *

**(NYC, NY - 10:03 am)**

**"One...two...three...action." The director of Sara's newest music video said. **

**Sara smiled and looked to her partner for the music video. Luke Bryan. His part was first. **

**"We were seventeen years old, with lust in your eyes and smiles on your face. I whispered three words to you last night; you said it back to me. Then do you remember what you said..."**

**Sara and Luke were walking through Central Park. She was wearing black high heel boots and a black strapless dress. Her hair was in a ponytail with one piece of hair hanging perfectly. Luke wore boots, dark jeans and a black button up shirt. They made a cute on screen couple.**

**"Your a bit crazy, daddy won't approve but treat me right and I'll be yours forever. Cuz I ain't no liar...I've loved you forever."**

**Luke grabbed her hand, pulling her close to him. He smiled making her blush and then started to sing along with Sara.**

**"We were seventeen, didn't know what love was. But we knew what forever was and forever were us."**

**Sara turned around slowly, letting go of Luke's grip lightly and started to walk away by herself.**

**"Things change. Time change. Broken promises left at the door to the heart, no screaming desperate voices, broken beer bottles not on the floor because we're not a sad country love song."**

**Sara turned around when she heard Luke snort at her lyrics..." Something funny?" She asked as the director yelled cut.**

**"Your lyrics." Luke smiled. "Brilliant and funny. I can't wait to get working on the rest of this album with you."**

**It was true. Sara agreed against everyone at her record company and decided to do a whole album of love songs with Luke Bryan. She loved the idea of this and didn't really care what people said about it. She's know Luke for a while, since her modeling days. She considered Luke one of her best friend and she knew that he thought the same.**

**"Me either." Sara laughed, "I need some coffee now. Wanna come with?"**

* * *

**(Apartment 5F in Little Italy - 11:03 am)**

**Don's cellphone rang as Danny and he looked at the victim's apartment. "Hey babe." He answered, Danny turned to him at him making him laugh. "What's up?"**

**"Wedding planner today?" She asked from the other line.**

**"Yes. At three pm." Don reminds her. "Didn't you remember?" **

**"No, smartass. Other wise I wouldn't of asked you. So, whatcha doing sexy man?" She **

**giggled.**

**"Nothing. Watching Danny work. How about you?"**

**"Coffee with Luke." Don her heard sigh. He knew something was up.**

**"What's wrong, babe?" Don asked a bit worried.**

**"I'm thinking about Marcello today." She admitted.**

**"What about him?"**

**"Just he was always so hopeful about me being happy but he can't see me on my happiest **

**day of my life...with you."**

**Don didn't know what to say to her to make her feel better and was thankful when she heard Luke call to her, "Break time over!"**

**Sara sighed, "I gotta go. See you at three. Love you babe."**

**"I love you, too." Don said before hanging up.**

**Danny looked up to his best friend and saw the frown on his face. "What's wrong?" Danny asked.**

**"Sara." Don asked slipping his Blackberry into his back pocket. "She brought up the fact; Marcello won't be at our wedding."**

**Danny looked to his friend, thinking of what to say to him. "She's missing him. How've you guys been holding up?"**

**"She's fine. Holding up." It was an answer he said to anyone when they asked, even when it wasn't the truth.**

**"Don't lie."**

**Don sighed, "She has nightmares, almost every night, a couple times a night. If she's lucky, she only has one a night but that's if she's lucky."**

**"Didn't she go talk to someone afterwards?"**

**Don shook his head no. "You, of all people should know, she doesn't talk about her feelings. She hates telling people that she's flawed."**

"**Ms. Perfect, as always." Danny smiled.**

* * *

_***FLASHBACK***_

_**(May 1st 1999 – 8:39 pm – Danny's Apartment)**_

_**Danny sighed as he took in the sight of Sara. She looked broken. Her eyes were bright red from crying all night; she had black bags under her eyes from the no sleep she got; and she could barley stand. Danny sat by the girl, he called his family. "Dolce…." He said in Italian. He wrapped her in his arms and she rested her head on his chest as the tears started in her eyes again. **_

_**Danny didn't know what to say to her. He never had someone in his family in a war. (Though, they weren't in war. They were in a small battle with China over rights.) He still worried about his second family but he knew it was worse for Sara. **_

_**He soothed her panic attacks when they landed in China…and they were missing for five days. He made her stay with him, though she begged him not too. That's the first time, he saw her perfections.**_

_**She cried all night, in her sweatpants and his NYPD training sweatshirt. But when Danny got up from his king size bed, he panicked. The depressed girl, worried about her big brothers, was gone. He looked at the clock on his dresser and read the time; it was seven thirty-four am. He got up from his bed and almost made a panic run to the kitchen slash living room. Again…there was no Sara. He reached for his car keys when he noticed that there was a note taped to the back of his front door. The note was in Sara's handwriting. **_

_**He picked it up and read, "Danny…I called a friend and he picked me up. You know school…can't miss, right? Gotta show everyone that I am okay and nothing can affect me. Thanks for everything…love you. Always. Sara."**_

_**Danny didn't know what to do there. But he let it be.**_

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

* * *

**(Sep 13th – 11:14 am)**

**Danny said, "Mac and her are close now, right?" Don shook his head yes. "Maybe, you can get Mac to talk to her. He always helps out…I'm sure he can talk to Sara and make her feel better."**

"**Yeah, I think I will."**


	5. A Song

Chapter Five: Song Play

(Brooklyn Studio - 1:12 pm)

Danny and Don walked into Sara's booth smiling at Robbie. "Hey, man." He greeted both of the men with a smile on his face.

"How's she doing?" Danny asked.

"Good. She seems hyper today." Robbie smirked. "I cut her coffee supplies off. What are you guys doing today?"

"Lunch break and we were around. Thought we'd check up on her." Don said, looking through the one way mirror to were Sara was standing.

Sara looked like she belongs there, and that was one reason Don loves visiting her at work. "What song is she working on?" Don asked Robbie.

"Why don't you listen in?" Robbie leaned in and knocked on the window before he pressed the two way button. "Sara, that was great." Robbie said, "How about we go over it one more time, and then you'll be done for the day?"

"Sounds good." Sara smiled, putting the headphones back over her head.

Don and Danny stood behind Robbie, waiting to hear Sara's newest song.

She grinned, leaning into the mic as her eyes scanned the paper below her, re-reading her lyrics she wrote only days before.

"You said three little words to me, not knowing what to do I said them back but hell, I lied." Sara sang into the mic.

Don knew this song, right away. He heard her singing it in the bathroom, the kitchen, everywhere around their apartment.

Don saw the smile slid on to her face. He watched herself lean more into the mic, when her favorite lines came up. Don enjoyed watching her like this, because it was rare for to put everything she had into a song.

"I never meant to break your heart, though I mended mine in the process. I never meant to be coldless, but I'm here now. Letting you know, I quit lying." She ended the song perfectly.

Her eyes were closed as she asked, "How was that?"

"Perfect."

* * *

super short I KNOW

but next chapter will be up soon &&& i promise it is A LOT longer.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING! (:


	6. Nightmares

Chapter Six: Nightmares.

* * *

(Downtown, NYC - Amber Hinton's office – 3:02 pm)

"Sara!" Don greeted her with a kiss. "Are you excited?"

"Yes." She smiled. "It's our future, Don. Aren't you excited!"

"Yes. Of course, I'm excited." Don replied. "But more excited that you will be Mrs. Donald Flack and that you will be mine for the rest of our lives…" He leaned down and kissed her ring finger. "Come on, let's go sexy. Amber's waiting for us."

Sara laughed and took his hand following him into the building.

They waited for Amber for about twenty minutes then were brought to a board room to meet with her. Amber Hinton, a young wedding planner, smiled brightly. "Hi, Sara. Hi, Don." She smiled again, bigger than the first time. "Thank you for meeting with me. First thing first, are your changing your last name?" She looked to Sara.

Sara looked to Don then Amber. "Yes." She answered.

"Okay, good." Amber wrote something down in her small notebook before looking back to the couple. "Okay, let's start then. I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you both to answer them. Does that sound good?" They both shook they're head yes. "Okay, good. I have it down here that you want a December wedding. Is that correct?"

"Yes." Don answered. "And we already have a church picked out."

"Perfect." Amber said. "Do you want a honeymoon, right away or no?"

Sara looked to Don. Don reached under the table and grabbed his fiancé's hand, squeezing it tightly. "We want a honeymoon right away. We would like it in Ireland." Sara told her. "Both of us agreed there would be the best place."

"Ireland?" Amber asked surprised. "May I ask why there?"

"No big reason." She said to Amber. "We just thought; we just want to Ireland."

"Okay, I can look into that for you." Amber wrote down the words, _"__Honeymoon__ – __Ireland.__" _She underlined the word Ireland. "Alright, what do you what to happen on the wedding day?"

Don looked confused and said, "To get married. **What****else****would****I****want?**"

Amber laughed, "Sorry, that's not what I meant, Don. I meant, is there anything special you want to happen? Like playing a certain song or something like that…"

"No that I think…" Don started to answer.

"Um…I think I want someone else to walk me down the aisle beside…" Sara interrupted her future husband.

Don looked at Sara and asked, "Who?"

"I was thinking about asking Mac."

"Oh." Don was surprised, but he was happy. "Sara, I think that's a really good idea."

"Who's Mac?" Amber asked, confused.

"A family friend. Someone important to us." Sara answered.

"Okay."

Don squeezed his fiancés hand tightly, leaned in and kissed her cheek. "He will say yes." He told her softly into her ear. "You are going to make him very happy, Sara."

"I know." She replied.

"Let's talk about the reception." Amber said the couple.

(CSI Lab – 4:7 pm – Sep 13th – Mac's Office)

Don knocked on Mac's office door and waited until Mac waved him in. "Hey." He smiled. "How's the case going?"

"Good." Mac answered. "Very good. Danny brought in to the suspect an hour ago. And we're just waiting him out until he's ready to talk. How was seeing the wedding planner?"

"She's hyper." Don answered, sitting down across from Mac. "But she's suppose to be the best. So I can handle that."

"Does Sara like her?" Mac asked.

"Yeah." He smiled at Mac. "Sara thinks Amber will help us plan the perfect wedding for us." Don looked down than to Mac. He sighed before he spoke, "Mac, I need a favor."

"Sure, what's up Don?"

"You and Sara are still close right?" Mac shook his head yes. "Can you talk to her about getting some help or talking to someone?"

"Why? What's going on?"

"She's been having nightmares since May." Don told him. "And they've been getting worse. She only had them once a week but now, they seem like they happen a couple times a night."

"And she won't talk to you?" Mac asked, surprised that she wouldn't talk to Don.

"No." He answered. "She says she is okay and she doesn't need to talk about it. I've been trying to talk to her but she won't open up."

"Okay, Don. I'll talk to her. We have dinner planned for tomorrow, so works out perfectly." Mac said with a reassuring smile. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Don said, taking a deep breath. "I'm just worried about her, Mac. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me and I don't want to lose her."

"You won't. She's strong and she's going to be okay." Mac told his friend, hoping his words would clam down the young man. "She's strong." He repeated.

"Thanks, Mac."

"No, problem." Mac smiled. "Now, come on. I need you to interview that guy with Danny."

(Don and Sara's Apartment – 10:23 PM)

Don got home a little later than his usual time. "Baby!" He called into the apartment as he locked the front door behind him.

He made his way to the bedroom and smiled when he saw Sara sleeping in their bed. He slipped out of his suit and got into grey sweatshirt and a white wife beater before he joined her in bed.

He wrapped his arms around Sara and kissed her cheek, seeing a little smile develop with her lips in her sleep. "Sweet dreams, baby girl."

(1:07 AM – Sep 14th )

Don woke up shaking. He looked over to Sara and he knew right away, that she was in one of her nightmares. She was mumbling in her sleeping, shaking and finally yelled something Don could understand. "NO!"

Don reached over and grabbed her arm lightly. "Baby girl." He said in a sweet voice. "Baby girl, wake up. Your okay. Just wake up darling."

She topped moving but didn't open her open. "Don?" She asked.

"I'm here." Don reached down and kissed her check, proving to her that he was here.

"Hi." She opened her eyes. "Did I wake you?"

"No." He lied. "I was up. Are you aright?"

"Yeah, just a nightmare." She sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, on cue.

"No, it was…" She sighed, again. "It's scary sometimes. Knowing that you are on the streets, and it's dangerous. You know?" Don was surprised that she was talking. "It's hard to know that your not safe, Don."

"I know babe." He pulled himself closer to her. "But it's my job."

"I know." She took a minute. "My nightmares have changed lately. They're about you."

"There about me?" Don asked. "Why? What are they about?"

"Danny, Mac and you are in the streets, doing whatever you guys do and you go by yourself and the bad guys came back, and he **shot**you."

"Oh." Don was a bit speechless.

"Yeah." She said softly. "The gun shoots you…and you die, because you are by yourself."

"Baby." He said in Irish.

"It's stupid."

"It's not stupid." Don told her. "Not stupid. And I promise I'll be safe on the job, okay?"

"Okay." She said. "You better, I can't image living my life without."


End file.
